


Falling (asleep) For You

by SomethingRoyal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, So please go easy on me, also I have zero idea how to tag, cute and soft, this is my first time posting a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingRoyal/pseuds/SomethingRoyal
Summary: Tuukka doesn't like to take care of himself, but luckily Shawn is there to make sure someone does.





	Falling (asleep) For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is my first time posting anything... ever. Go easy on me please and I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Only thing to note here is that Shawn and Tuukka live together in an apartment.

There was not one part of him that didn't hurt. His calves and thighs were on fire and he had shin splints like no other. His chest was black and blue not only from 100 mph slap shots but also from being steamrolled...twice. And the cherry on top: a migraine that had been pressing against the back of his skull since the second period. He had pushed himself through the interviews and the drive home, but as he was climbing the steps to his apartment, Tuukka could feel his muscles tightening and his head start to swarm with dizziness and exhaustion.

When he finally reached the familiar gray door, Tuukka fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket and to the lock. But just as he raised his key to the lock, the door opened and he was greeted with his a scowl that would rival one of his own. Tuukka didn't give much of a reaction though. He walked through the door and ignored Shawn’s rant about the game and his questions about if he was ok. As much as Tuukka appreciated the worry fueled anger, he was not in the mood to have that talk with Shawn right now. Besides, he had paperwork from god knows what waiting for him to look at and the more Tuukka put it off, the worse the pile grew. Shawn was maybe halfway through his speech on how the team should have stopped the hit on him when Tuukka’s migraine hit and his mouth acted quickly in response.

“Look if you’re going to stand there and patronize me all night the least you can do is make me some coffee; I’ve got bigger things to deal with than you being pissy at not being at the game.”

And with that, Tuukka retreated into his room without waiting for a response to change into an old T-shirt and sweatpants. While peeling off his sweaty shirt from the game, Tuukka sighed. He knew he’d probably been too harsh just now- Tuukka was well aware that Shawn had been beating himself up about the suspension and really Tuukka shouldn’t have been so insensitive. And now he would have to apologize when he came back out. Mentally planning his words as to resolve the problem quickly, Tuukka walked back into the main room of the apartment. He started his apology for snapping at Shawn as he closed over the door to their room.

“Hey look I’m sorry for snapping I’ve just… it’s been a long night and-”

“No Tuukka you have nothing to apologize for.” 

Tuukka looked up to see Shawn, holding two cups of tea. Tuukka relaxed slightly at the sight of Shawn’s soft smile. Shawn took a few steps towards him and spoke with a much different tone than before.

“I’m sorry I jumped on you like earlier. You’re probably exhausted and have a migraine and I didn’t help it. I had watched the game and I saw the hits and the plays and I wanted to be there… I should have been there.” 

Tuukka wouldn’t have any of Shawn’s self-deprivation. He walked over and placed a kiss on Shawn’s cheek as he grabbed a mug from him. 

“Well you’re here now and that’s what matters.” Tuukka took a sip and enjoyed the heat from the cup in his hands. “This better be the caffeinated kind though,” Tuukka said and proceeded to make his way to the desk in the corner piled up with papers.

“Oh you’re not seriously thinking about messing with that tonight are you? Tuukka come on it's too late to try and deal with that.”

Tuukka simply shrugged and continued on his way- or he tried to. Before he got halfway there, he was redirected by gentle yet strong hands. Tuukka was guided towards the couch despite his protests. 

“Shawn, I've got to look at that stuff. It’s not going to go away anytime soon,” Tuukka argued. Shawn let out a lovingly annoyed huff. 

“Tuukka, after the game you just played, you don't have anything to do but relax. Besides, how much do you think you’re going to get done with your migraine? You won’t be able to read it let alone understand it tonight.” And with that, Tuukka was gently pulled down onto the couch.   
“I never said I had a migraine,” Tuukka said through clenched teeth and nowhere near as convincing as he’d hoped he be. Shawn simply rolled his eyes and muttered ‘yeah right.’

Shawn laid down lengthwise with Tuukka- or tried too. Tuukka, who was still trying to protest an admittedly very comfortable couch, was still stilling upright rather than getting comfortable like Shawn was doing. Tuukka wasn't in the position to see Shawn's face, but if he could, he would have caught a mischievous smile. Shawn grabbed the mug out of Tuukka's hands and placed in on the table.

With the breakables out of the way, Shawn could put his plan into action. He placed his head on Tuukka's shoulder, his hands around his waist, and planted soft kisses along Tuukka's jawline. Tuukka closed his eyes involuntarily but sighed; the gesture was nice enough, but he simply wasn't in the shape or mood for that tonight and he thought Shawn would have noticed that.

“Shawn come on...I'm way too sore. Are you really serio-“ Tuukka was cut off not by words initially, but by the blissful feeling of having the muscles in his shoulders and neck be softly worked out of their knots. Tuukka let his words dissolve with a satisfied breath and fluttered his eyes at his tight muscles loosening. Shawn spoke after he heard Tuukka's hums of approval.

“Tuukka, of course, I know you're not in the mood for that, but I know you need to relax and if you won't on your own, I'll make sure you will.” 

Tuukka let out a breathy laugh, “You're so unfair you know that. This should be...” Tuukka paused right as Shawn undid a huge knot in his left shoulder.

“Cheating...was cheating what you were going to say?” asked Shawn with a smile in his voice. Tuukka didn't respond though. Instead, he relaxed his body in concession and allowed Shawn to pull him on down on the couch to recline like he was. Tuukka's head fell on Shawn's left shoulder and Shawn laced his arms around Tuukka's waist. The rest of themselves fell into place with ease and Shawn could almost feel the tension in Tuukka’s body fade away. Within two minutes, Tuukka’s breathing had slowed to an even pace and Shawn couldn’t help but look over at his lovely boyfriend; his head was cuddled into his shoulder and his warm breath puffed steadily on his neck. Tuukka's arms were intertwined with his own too. Tuukka managed to get out a sleepy “thanks” before falling to the comfort of Shawn and of sleep. Shawn gave Tuukka one last kiss on the cheek before saying “I love you too”, and with that, they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it and I'd love to hear thoughts on it.


End file.
